


Every Night

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, F/M, Late at Night, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander wakes up to an empty bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Silence"

Xander woke up and rolled over, but the other half of the bed was empty. Not only was it empty, but it was cold. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that the apartment would be silent, dark, and empty.

Buffy was out, patrolling. Staking vampires and beheading demons and rescuing damsels. The whole standard Slayer package.

At least, he wanted to believe that that was all she was doing. She'd always felt the pull of the darkness, but as far as he knew, she'd always been true. But every night, when he woke up and called her name, only silence answered him, and he had to wonder.


End file.
